


You and I, Adrift Without Anchor

by Rafira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dissidia References, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sefikura, Sefikura Week, Sefikura Week 2021, Sephiroth has no tact, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, being snarky is a defense mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafira/pseuds/Rafira
Summary: -Sefikura Week 2021 - Day 1 - Meeting in another world -Set free by Cosmos after fighting alongside his fellow warriors, Cloud isn't able to find his way back to home and instead just ends up in foreign land after foreign land. When he runs across Sephiroth, he is surprisingly comforted to a familiar face, and Sephiroth sets out to prove the extent of the connection that links the two of them.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	You and I, Adrift Without Anchor

Sefikura Week 2021 Day 1. Meeting in Another World

Cloud’s spent the past few weeks dimension hopping, feeling like a skipping stone brushing over the surface of a lake for far too long, nothing sinking in. He’s not sure if he’s been kicked from the nest like a teen outgrown his parent’s house or if there’s something wrong on his home planet, but he hasn’t been able to get back home to Gaia since the last time Cosmos released him from her ongoing fight and the other warriors of light had scattered.

He had gotten better at navigating the portals and gates between worlds, but it still didn’t feel intuitive to him – never quite as comfortable with the incorporeal as he was with something he could solve with a sword.

He ended up in the land called Eorzea, which he recognized as being the home world of that catgirl, although she was nowhere to be seen. The aesthetic of the place was a strange amalgamation of historical warrior clothing with fantastical machinery, like one of Marlene’s books. It felt foreign enough that he felt very out of place, a stranger in even stranger lands.

He sat on heavily on the cobbled stones bordering one of the stone buildings, leaning back on the wall. He had purchased a dubious looking but cheap quiche slice wrapped in paper from one of the vendors and ate it carefully as he watched the stream of travelers come on and out from the main entrances of Mor Dhona, circling around the giant levitating, slowly rotating blue crystal in the middle of town. The mercenaries and warriors wore such a strange mix of clothing, some looking battle-hardened and utilitarian, some in brightly coloured flowing fabrics, even with axes and swords strapped to their back. The crazy mounts they rode – bombs on seats, giant mossy monsters, floating orbs, were luckily relieved by a familiar looking chocobo occasionally. In all the worlds he visited, nearly all of them contained the creatures that made him feel like at least something was familiar.

He shifted slightly on the cobblestones, which were hard on his ass and of his feet. He never thought he’d miss the smooth cement of Midgar, but he was tired from sleeping rough in alleyways and had been busy killing monsters to make enough money to sleep in an inn. He was looking forward to a soft bed after a warm shower.

As Cloud stood, crumpling the used paper in his hand, he tensed as he felt a familiar tingling in the back of his head, the connection which had been forged a long time ago. He felt _his_ presence in his mind, suddenly as tangible and present as a limb. He headed out, squeezing through the mazelike alleyways beneath flapping banners and strings.

There, standing guilessly in an a back alley, looking a tad more lost and less murderous than last time he saw him, was Sephiroth. He looked tired, and more than a tad dirty. Far from the god he was used to having to fight (more and more recently lately, to the point where it wasn’t even a huge deal anymore, thanks Cosmos), he looked a lot more like a fallen angel.

Sepiroth blinked at him, and went to say something.

Cloud sighed, wearily. “What do you want?” he asked, reaching for his sword, half-heartedly.

“….I may be a bit lost.” Sephiroth stated, looking a bit sheepish.

“You uh… you ok?.” Cloud deflected his hand to the back of his head, scratching slightly. His scalp and hair felt dirty, too. Blood and other muck. Couldn’t wait for that bath.

“I don’t particularly feel like fighting until I’ve bathed, Cloud.” Sephiroth admitted, his broad shoulders rolling in a slight shrug.

Cloud sighed again. It had been so long since he saw a familiar face, and Sephiroth wasn’t even trying to attack him. The tall man looked like an abandoned puppy.

“Well, I was going to get an inn anyway. Come on. Got any gil?”

“No.”

“Burn my hometown down, kill my mum, drain my wallet. Well, since I’m paying I’m taking first shower.”

Sephiroth relented wordlessly, a soft exhale of air moving his long fringe gently.

\------

The innkeeper regarded the two of them gruffly. “Sorry pal, I got two singles and one double bed. Not one room with two single beds. You want two beds, you pay for two rooms.” She spelled out clearly, eyeing the two of them.

Cloud frowned, going to say something, but Sephiroth interrupted him. “One bed is fine,” he stated, far too smoothly, moving forward from where he was lingering in the entry.

Cloud looked back at him, one eyebrow raised.

Sephiroth wordlessly shrugged at him with another fluid roll of his elegant shoulders.

He sighed again, paying the lady the last of his coins from hunting on the plains. Collecting the key, he walks straight into the room and headed straight into the ensuite attached to the room, clean clothes he picked up earlier under his arm. He takes a long, long shower. As hot as it goes, and he scrubs his skin until he’s as pink and smooth as he can manage. They had roughed it for a while while following Sephiroth, but despite that Cloud had never gotten used to being comfortable with feeling dirty. He dons the basic linen clothes, finally feeling clean, fresh, and with squeaky teeth. He dried his hair with a rough scrub of the towel, glad he can’t see how it’s definitely poking out at all angles in the fogged up mirror.

Cloud gestures Sephiroth in after him, “it’s all yours,” he offered magnanimously.

He collapses with his back to the bed, worn quilt blissfully soft under his back. As he listens to the shower drone on, he thinks about how weird it is that they have showers but no computers here, and what weird imbalances of technology they have here with seemingly seamless combinations of magic and technology. He’s not really sure if he’s meant to be trying harder to be getting home or not, he’s not even sure how much time has passed on Gaia and if his friends know if he’s ok or not. He’s definitely not sure what he should be thinking about sharing a bedroom with his mortal enemy right now and that the man was definitely washing all of his hair because he had been in there for _so long_ and there was a lot more man to wash than of Cloud and he dismissed that thought from his mind as fast as he could.

He wondered what how Zack and Aerith would think of him doing this right now and doing this right now and if they would be pissed at him. Though he realized that things weren't straightforward and hadn’t been for a long time so he wasn't sure why he thought there was an answer to questions so complicated he could barely enunciate them.

Sephiroth comes out then, in just a towel and all that wet, smooth body on display.…. Cloud doesn't look. He s very proud of himself.

In fact, he’s not looking so well that he doesn’t realise that Sephiroth was getting closer until he’s close enough that Cloud can see the way his hair is wet and clinging to itself in a very ungodlike way.

“So.” Sephiroth starts, baritone low and smooth.

Cloud raises his eyebrow again, still sprawled on the bed. “So?” he echoed.

“It seems that even in another world, we find each other. We are undeniably linked, Cloud”

He glanced away, uncomfortable with the way the other man’s green cat eyes seem to bore into his, or how shiny his naked collarbone looks.

Cloud looks away, to prevent from staring into his green cat eyes or seeing his naked collarbones. “More like you won’t leave me alone,” he mutters.

“You and I, we are adrift without anchor in these worlds. Don’t deny our bond.”

Cloud wishes he could lean back a bit, as Sephiroth seems to loom ever closer and only with the same intensity.

With his wet hair, pink skin and slightly tired expression, he looks remarkably more human than he normally does, even spewing his same high-level obsessive bullshit. Certainly, he looks a far call from the god he had been used to fighting. He wondered faintly when that change had occurred of if it had been happening for a while and he had only just noticed it. HE wondered if the other man had somehow stabilized in is insanity, or maybe come full circle somehow.

He had a sudden image of Sephiroth having to towel-dry those unwieldy tresses, and had to hold back a snort. He reached out one hand to tug at one of the thick, damp locks of his hair which dangled down from where Sephiroth seemed to be moving slowly and surely to box him in on the bed, clad in nothing but a towel.

“You really think everything’s about you, don’t you?” and he tugs, a bit too hard to be playful.

Sephiroth smirks regardless, without a hint of cruel insanity in his expression – just the sexy confidence of an extremely strong, confident soldier. He allowed the yank to pull him down, then continued to follow that direction lower until his hot breath was puffing against Cloud’s lips.

“All the better things are, I find,” he answered Cloud confidently.

“Gaia, you just never know how to shut up,” he grumbled. It’s unclear who exactly closed the gap between them, but Sephiroth’s lips are on his, pressing him into a firm, hot kiss, that very quickly opened up for a wet exploration of tongues. Sephiroth holds Cloud’s face in one hand, one long thumb wrapping to press just so against Cloud’s throat, less a threat and more a reminder. Cloud bites his lip in punishment, and laps up the drops of blood.

Sephiroth smiled into his mouth, long mouth turning up at the corners in a way he doesn’t even need to see to know the expression on the other man’s face. Sephiroth’s hands alight on Cloud’s small waist, firmly grasping the smooth skin. He licked under his jawbone, nibbling and biting down the thin column of his neck, feeling the rush of blood pulse under his firm tongue.

His hands slid up Cloud’s torso, forcing the loose fabric with him. He pressed into the grooves and valleys of the smaller man’s body, all tense and trim sinewy muscle, like a wild animal trapped under him, or a wound up spring. He pushed his fingers hard into Cloud’s chest, letting his blunt nails scratch against the scars proliferating his torso.

Cloud lifted his arms enough to let the shirt be worked off him, arching his spine off the bed in a move that pressed his bare chest against Sephiroth’s. He could feel the heat radiating off the other man, and when he looked up into his eyes and saw the cat-slit eyes and waterfall of nearly-dry silver hair that was enveloping him, he felt far less in control of the situation as he did a few moments ago. Cloud wasn’t sure how things had happened so fast, but something intrinsic inside him _thrummed_ with the energy between the two of them.

Sephiroth ran his long fingers over Cloud’s prominent shoulder blades. The delicate frame on the smaller man, complimented by his small features and petite face, painted a picture that was contradictory to his sheer destructive power and battle prowess. It made trapping him on the bed and pouring over his body even the more delightful, to finally have the man twitching under his touch, now a more delicate trickle and he worked his way down again.

He paused at one, a clean but long cut on Cloud’s torso. He lathed his tongue over the raised scar, and pulled back with a kiss to the same spot. Looking up, Cloud’s mouth was open, gently panting as he looked down as Sephiroth. He couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to watch or look away, but had propped himself up for a better view.

“Your permanent reminder of me,” Sephiroth taunted, watching for the split second that Cloud’s face twisted with frustrated anger.

“Oh, shut up, seriously.” He growled, pushing roughly at the other man’s head, tangling his fingers back into the silky strands. His actions brought Sephiroth’s head closer to his crotch, and Cloud became suddenly vividly aware of his erection, straining against his trousers. Sephiroth was very much aware of it and met his eyes as he eased the pants down, freeing his length.

“Were you hoping you’d shut me up with this?” Sephiroth asked him, silky voice somehow one sensual octave lower. He didn’t wait for Cloud to answer, instead licking a broad, wet line up the side of Cloud’s aching cock with his wide, hot tongue. He didn’t falter as Cloud moaned, unchecked, back arching off the bed as Sephiroth took the soft tip in his mouth, and sucked in and out a few times, playing with the pliable head, before swallowing more of his length in smooth motions, swallowing Cloud’s cock whole as his nose brushed against soft, pale pubes trimmed short.

Cloud moaned, eyes sliding shut in pleasure. Unbidden, his hands tangled in Sephiroth’s hair, twisting and messing it up as he tensed, and he spread his legs wider. Sephiroth snaked an arm around to grab one of Cloud’s plump ass cheeks and took a pale thigh in his other hand, holding the other man steady as he swallowed his cock deep into his throat.

He looked up at Cloud, seeing the blonde’s flushed face and unchecked moans, finally giving in to the pleasure. He pulled off slowly, a string of wet saliva connecting the blonde’s flushed, pretty cock to his mouth. He watched as one of his eyes cracked open, seeing the blonde orb hazy with pleasure.

“I can still make you jump, my puppet,” he purred, licking his lips. Cloud groaned, unhooking his free leg to push a foot against Sephiroth’s face in punishment. The older man caught it, pressed a kiss to the calf, and then pushed it wide, spreading Cloud open. He retuned to kissing up Cloud’s milky thighs, the muscles underneath jumping at the surprisingly tender affection as Sephiroth fumbled with something in the sheets.

When he pulled out a fancy-looking blue vial and pulled out the crystal stopper to slick his fingers with the contents, several simultaneous outraged statements ran through Cloud’s head. _He was prepared for this? That bastard! Oh, so he had no gil but gil enough for lube? …that bastard._

As Sephiroth trailed his fingers over Cloud’s ass, testing the puckered entrance with a delicate tickle, Cloud snarled up at him. “Do you seriously think I’m going to let you fuck me?”

“It won’t be the first time I’ve been inside you,” Sephiroth answered smoothly, sliding one long finger inside. Satisfied with his required protests out of the way, Cloud hooked his legs around Sephiroth’s waist and allowed the other man to open him up with smooth, broad strokes of his fingers, not quite rushing but maybe not being particularly tender. Cloud pushed back on his fingers, as if trying to prove he would not back down easily.

“That’s tasteless,” He hissed, a beat too late to be a valid comeback, too busy concentrating his muscles to not quiver in pleasure and anticipation as Sephiorth’s fingers glided inside him, brushing against his sensitive gland, trying too hard to not show the other man how much he was enjoying it.

“Maybe if you’re good,” Sephiroth purred, stretching him wide, “I’ll let you fuck me next time.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?”

“Oh, there will always be a next time with me and you,” Sephiroth pulled his fingers out, gracelessly wiping them on the sheets, and arranged his body, Cloud’s legs tightening around his waist as he hunkers his long, triangular torso over Cloud’s more delicate frame. Cloud shuffled down slightly in response, better angling himself in preparation for penetration. Sephiroth’s fingers are an iron clamp on the soft meat of his pale hips and ass, long fingers pressing rivets into the tender flesh.

Slicking his cock up, he lines himself up, but makes sure he is looking at Cloud’s face. Cloud is shocked by the intimacy of the position, but presumes Sephiroth wants to see the moment the other man succeeded in fucking him in another way.

He pushed in, slowly, the head of his fat cock stretching Cloud’s hole, as it inched in to the warm passage. Cloud turned his face into his shoulder, trying to hide how his expression would give away how fucking good it feels to have the other man’s rock hard, burning hot length inside him. It’s stretching him, filling him up, and moulding his insides into that shape. His eyelashes flutter shut, but Sephiroth moves a hand up to his face, to pull him to look back into his eyes.

Sephiroth’s hand is surprisingly tender as he holds the side of his face, long fingers stroking his chin as he starts with small, rolling thrusts to set a rhythm.

As always, he ruins the moment.

“Don’t I feel better inside you than any of those other warriors of light you got on your back for?” Sephiroth purrs, slowly speeding his thrust. “Or perhaps any Avalanche members you fucked?”

“What the – you assume a hell of a lot, asshole!” Cloud barked, biting his tongue from the ensuing moan that threatened to bubble out as Sephiroth tempered his thrusts, hitting the angle that made his ass tighten with pleasure.

“What, seriously?” Sephiroth asked, pounding his long shaft into the smaller body with every thrust. “Your body is perfect for taking dick, your tight little body, tiny waist and beautiful face, I’m sure the boys were falling over themselves to seduce you. Not even that moody brunette with the gun-sword? Or-” and he pushes Cloud’s thighs, folding him over further to get even more cock in the smaller body, “Oh, just tell me you didn’t fuck any of the Turks without washing them first.”

Cloud reached up to angrily claw at the other man’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer with blunt nails until their hot breath was puffing on each other. He leans up to kiss Sephiroth, but instead bites at his lips and tongue, thrusting his tongue into the other’s mouth.

“Harder,” he murmured, clenching down hard in punishment, but to his surprise Sephiroth moaned, lusty and deep, long silver eyelashes fluttering. Cloud’s cock jumped despite himself, rubbing itself even more against the other man’s abs with every thrust.

He still is grasping great bunches of Sephiroth’s hair like a rein, twisting his fingers tighter. The rest is drying in strands, tickling his face and chest as it falls over his shoulders.

Cloud reached down to tug his cock for some relief, but Sephiroth knocked his hand away, enveloping the other man’s dick in his hand and jerking him roughly. With only drying spit and precum as lube, it nearly hurts, but it also feels so fucking good.

Cloud thrusted back up as Sephiroth bore down on him, pushing back with each of the thrusts, hips bucking to capture more of the delicious feeling of the other man’s length burning inside him. He can feel when Sephiroth is close, because he finally moaned, lusty and deep, and his pace starts getting jerky.

“Cmon, you asshole,” Cloud panted, close himself, and Sephiroth leans down to plant his face against Cloud’s neck, licking and then biting down on the pale length as Cloud can feel him start to pulse and spurt inside him. The feeling is so tantalizing and visceral that Cloud moans in response to Sephiroth’s muffled noises as he jerked a few more times and spilled all over both their bodies.

They lay there for a few long moments, Sephiroth still buried deep inside him. Cloud can feel him softening, slowly, as the two of them panted for breath.

It feels like a long moment before they snag a corner of the blanket to clean up, and then somehow Sephiroth trapped him back up into long limbs, wrapping him up. It still feels a bit too warm, a bit too close and personal, but he can’t find it to push him away.

“How long are you staying in Mor Dhona?”

“Well I uh… same as you, I’m not really sure how to get home. So if you’re planning on staying with me, you’d better find gil to pay for the inn tomorrow night.”

Sephiroth kissed his head gently, pulling him a bit closer to envelope him against his larger body.

“I’ll get enough for the inn and dinner, how about that?”

“Fine,” Cloud agreed. He allowed the other man’s surprisingly tender cuddles. “But no murder, and no goodhood. Okay?”

“Okay.”

As Cloud drifted to sleep, he could hear Sephiroth whisper to him. Cloud supposed it should have felt threatening, but he was strangely reassured that no matter where he went he would not truly be alone, with this pain in his ass following him.

“No matter where you go, I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SEFIKURA WEEK! YAY! 
> 
> I used to play ffxiv 2013 -2018 so Mor Dhona was the popping area back then. I think it's moved so sorry if my info is outdated.


End file.
